


Totally Worth It

by costia_gray



Series: I Want To Be Your Home [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Earth, Broken Bones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Earth-94, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, High School, Hospitalization, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/pseuds/costia_gray
Summary: Alex brushed her thumb across Kara’s chin. Her mother was going to be furious, but she didn’t want to think about that right now. Kara could call her on the way to the hospital. “Did I get him? Is it broken? Tell me.”Kara chuckled again, turning to look at Eddie and pulling her glasses down her nose. A moment later, she nodded, pressing her forehead against Alex’s. “Yeah,” she said lowly, pushing her glasses back up to her eyes. “Yeah, you did.”Timeline: February 22nd, 2007





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The bone breaking incident mentioned in "always (no matter what)" that wouldn't get out of my head. Again, I know nothing about punching or breaking bones, so you'll probably have to suspend a little disbelief.
> 
> Vaguely canon compliant, mentions of 3x06 "Midvale".
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Not even thirty seconds after the last bell of the day rang, a cacophony of sound filled Alex’s ears. Talking, laughing, shouting, lockers slamming, cell phones ringing. Having to slide sideways through the hallway between sweaty teenage bodies with her arm held up to block uncaring swinging limbs and deal with the excess of annoying sounds only further stoked the flame burning in the pit of her belly.

Alex wasn’t known for having an even temper. She kept to herself and was generally chill for the most part, but on days like today, when it felt like everything that could possibly go wrong _had_ , she tended to lash out. And when she lost her temper, the only one who was always safe was Kara. Kara had suffered through her shit long enough; Alex wouldn’t subject her to it again just because she was in a mood.

Halfway to her locker, she got stopped by Vicki Donahue and spent a few minutes talking with her about plans for the weekend. Vicki had stayed with Josie and Alex’s old friends after everything that had happened last year, but it hadn’t taken her long to start coming around Alex again. She was sweet and understanding and didn’t hold what Alex had done against her like Josie had. But then again, it hadn’t been her boyfriend Alex had ratted out to the cops.

She was moderately calmer by the time they said their goodbyes and she actually made it to her locker. The hallway had cleared out except for a handful of stragglers, and after packing everything she’d need for this weekend’s homework, she nudged her locker closed and spun the lock. By now, Kara was usually at her side so they could go home together, so her absence was felt — and weird.

The sight that greeted her when she sought out her foster sister’s familiar figure down the hall at her own locker relit that inferno that had been burning in her belly a few minutes before. She kind of wished she hadn’t already closed her locker; slamming the metal door shut felt like it might be cathartic right now.

Kara had grown a lot in the past year. She’d shot up four inches (officially making her taller than Alex) and was starting to develop more curves. Her Kryptonian DNA only helped, keeping her skin blemish-free and totally flawless. She was beautiful — Alex knew she shouldn’t be looking like that, but she had _eyes_ , damn it — and it was getting her a lot of attention from guys. Kara never really seemed interested, stammering and blushing and deflecting while Alex glared the offenders down, but guys were… well, _guys_. There were several who couldn’t take the hint, but the one Kara was trying desperately to escape _now_ was by far the most persistent.

Eddie Carter was a douchebag. He was a junior, like Kara, and played as a linebacker on Midvale High’s football team. He had a reputation for pursuing girls who wouldn’t give him the time of day until they broke down. Then he’d fuck them a couple of times and kick them to the curb. He was a pig, and Alex felt rage simmering inside when she saw him with her sister. He had his right hand pressed to the locker to the right of Kara’s head and was leaning in close to her, positioning his body in such a way that it was difficult for her to get away.

Intellectually, Alex knew Kara wasn’t in any real danger. She was more powerful than Eddie Carter could ever dream of being, but after Kenny’s death, she was trying even harder to refrain from using her powers. She was afraid of losing Alex, and while Alex didn’t like Kara being scared for her sake, it kept her safe. She couldn’t stand the thought of Kara being exposed and taken away from her. Not now. Their relationship meant too much to Alex to even think of losing her.

Alex gripped the strap of her messenger bag in both hands and strode down the hallway. She wasn’t the most intimidating presence, but Eddie wasn’t the first guy she’d had to try scaring away from her sister. She was usually successful enough to have a bit of a reputation; very few people came near Alex Danvers’ sister after she’d eviscerated Shane Eriksen in the cafeteria just before last year’s winter dance.

“Eddie!” she called out. The football player didn’t flinch, but Kara’s head turned toward her, and the helpless look in her eyes only made Alex angrier. Kara was trying so hard to be good, to be normal, and for her trouble, she was harassed.

“Hey, seriously. I’ve told you more than once to back off my sister. She’s not interested,” Alex snapped, grabbing hold of the arm beside Kara and tugging hard. It didn’t budge an inch.

“You back off, Danvers,” Eddie replied, shrugging her hand away and shooting Alex a glare. “Your sister and I are just talking. Right, beautiful?” He smirked lasciviously at Kara, his left hand reaching out to touch her side even as she cringed away.

Alex didn’t give up that easily, especially not when she saw the look on her sister’s face. She’d never been in a real physical fight before, but she wasn’t above shoving and grabbing and kicking when need be. She dug her hand into his bicep and pulled hard enough that he finally turned toward her, looking as enraged as she felt.

“What the fuck, Danvers?!” he snapped. He started to reach for her, and Alex reacted without thinking. She balled up her hand into a fist, pulled back and threw it forward with all her might, letting it connect with his nose.

Eddie yelled and staggered back while white-hot pain radiated through her, and she _screamed_ and saw stars. She felt like her hand and her arm were on fire, and pain surged through her body, making her knees feel wobbly and weak.

“Alex!” Kara darted forward, and Alex felt one of her sister’s arms curling around her waist, the other resting against her back, holding her still and steady. “Oh, God, Alex, your hand…”

Alex couldn’t bring herself to look. Her hand hurt like hell, and she knew she’d broken some bone, probably more than one. Her right arm was aching and tingling up to her elbow, and the pain was making her dizzy. If it wasn’t for Kara holding her up, she’d already have fallen to her knees, maybe even passed out. As it was, she was willing herself to stay conscious and as calm as she possibly could, knowing that Kara must be freaking out even if she wasn’t fully aware of it right now.

The commotion had been heard by a few teachers who hadn’t yet made it out for the day. Alex could hear Ms. Lopez’s voice, speaking first to Kara, then into her phone, requesting an ambulance. She looked toward Eddie, who was on the floor a few feet away, leaning against the lockers with a hand pressed to his nose and Mr. Clark kneeling beside him, trying to get a look at the damage.

“Kara,” she said softly, and Kara’s eyes were immediately on hers. Her face was wet with tears, and Alex reached out with her uninjured hand to wipe them away. “You okay?”

Kara laughed through her tears. “Am _I_ okay?” Kara sighed shakily, leaning into Alex’s touch against her cheek. “I’m more than okay. I’m worried about _you_. They called an ambulance. I need to call Eliza.”

Alex brushed her thumb across Kara’s chin. Her mother was going to be furious, but she didn’t want to think about that right now. Kara could call her on the way to the hospital. “Did I get him? Is it broken? Tell me.”

Kara chuckled again, turning to look at Eddie and pulling her glasses down her nose. A moment later, she nodded, pressing her forehead against Alex’s. “Yeah,” she said lowly, pushing her glasses back up to her eyes. “Yeah, you did.”

“Good,” Alex smirked, proud that she’d done more than just break herself. Then she promptly passed out.

**X**

When Alex woke up, she was in a small, quiet hospital room. She blinked slowly, aware that the TV was on in front of her, but no sound seemed to be coming out. She tried to stretch but hissed in pain, whipping her head to the side to see her right hand up to her wrist was wrapped in a cast and immobilized. She sighed, letting her head fall back on the pillow and gritting her teeth as the stinging pain subsided.

It wasn’t until a few moments later, when she turned her head to look around the room, that she realized she wasn’t alone. Kara was seated to her left in a beige vinyl armchair, elbow on the arm and cheek resting against her fist. She was fast asleep, and Alex smiled at the sight. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she was asleep; Alex almost hated to wake her. Still, she reached out, running a gentle finger along the arm of Kara’s yellow sweater, and Kara began stirring in her sleep. It took another minute, but soon, she was blinking blearily at Alex.

“Hey, you,” Alex whispered.

“My hero,” Kara murmured, and Alex could hear the sincerity even in her sleepy voice. They shared a smile, and Kara leaned forward and took Alex’s good hand in her own. She gently kissed her knuckles, pulling the chair even closer to the hospital bed.

“Mom?” Alex asked.

“She’s been here. She went out to pick up food. She’s a little upset, but she was worried more than anything. They had to take you into surgery to fix your hand.”

“That bad?”

“One of the bones completely snapped,” Kara reported. She pressed her lips together, looking a little sickened. “It was coming through the back of your hand at school. And you broke your thumb. Apparently, you’re not supposed to keep your thumb tucked in your fist when you throw a nose-breaking punch. For future reference.”

“Fuck,” Alex sighed. She really hadn’t thought this through. She was sure Eliza was angry at her, which was going to be enough of a pain in the ass to deal with. Now she was likely to be in a cast for months, and she’d broken her dominant hand. She was a little ambidextrous, but her left hand was nowhere near as strong as her right. Schoolwork was going to be so tedious to complete.

“I don’t think she’s mad. I told her that you were protecting me,” Kara offered earnestly. “I told her he was saying… that you stepped in because…” She trailed off, ears and cheeks flushing red.

Alex felt anger bubbling up inside her again. She hadn’t heard what Eddie was saying to Kara before she’d approached, but the fact that Kara couldn’t properly explain gave her all the information she needed. She wished she’d killed him. A broken nose wasn’t punishment enough for upsetting her sister like this.

“Hey.” Alex squeezed Kara’s hand and shifted a bit to the right on the hospital bed. “C’mere.” The bed was small, but it was bigger than the twin beds in their room that often ended up shared at night. Kara could fit up here easily, and Alex really needed her right now.

Kara looked unsure, but Alex gave her the best pout she could muster and she laughed. Alex grinned; she loved that sound more than anything, especially when it meant Kara was giving in. She held as still as she could while Kara took off her shoes and slipped over the bed rail and into bed with her as delicately as possible. Alex hummed with pleasure when Kara covered them both with the thin hospital blankets and laid against her chest like usual.

Lifting her good hand, Alex stroked through Kara’s straight blonde hair, turning her head to kiss her sister’s forehead. Kara squirmed against Alex’s side, lifting her chin so their eyes met before resting their foreheads together. Despite the undercurrent of pain she was still feeling, contentment washed through her. This was the best feeling in the world, having Kara pressed close to her while her fingers threaded in her sister’s hair.

Several minutes of comfortable silence passed before either of them spoke. And it was Kara, whispering, “I’m sorry,” against Alex’s cheek.

“I’m not,” Alex responded firmly. Her sister’s eyes, filled with sadness and regret, focused on hers, and her stomach fluttered. “And you shouldn’t be either. You didn’t cause this, Eddie did. If I’d known he was saying awful shit to you, I’d have done worse, consequences be damned.”

“My protector,” Kara murmured, rolling her eyes fondly. “What have I done to deserve you?” A proud grin curved across her lips, and she slid her hand down to rub Alex’s belly in soft circles. It was a comfort thing, something Alex had done to soothe her and stabilize her when she’d first come to live with them. Alex smiled softly at the gesture, the quiet assurance from Kara that she was here.

“You don’t have to _deserve me_ ,” Alex insisted, nudging Kara’s nose with her own. “I _want_ to protect you and keep you safe.” It had taken her a while to truly get there. For a long time, she’d done this begrudgingly, because Eliza insisted protecting Kara was her job. But since they’d grown closer, Alex had come to feel that way on her own. Kara needed someone who would always be by her side, and Alex _wanted_ to be that person.

Kara’s smile made Alex’s heart feel full. If anything, she was the one who didn’t deserve Kara. She was so kind-hearted and so sweet. She gave everyone second chances and believed there was inherent goodness in everyone, even when they were total douchebags like Eddie. Alex hoped her sister would change her mind about him, at least.

“I’m glad I broke his nose. I’d do it again,” she said softly, brown eyes searching blue. Her eyes fluttered closed as Kara’s nose pressed gently against her cheek, her next words spoken at barely a whisper. “I love you.”

Kara didn’t hesitate to respond, stunning blue eyes focusing on her intently, shining with love. “I love you too, Alex. So much.”

For a full minute, while her heart pounded in her ears and they stared at each other, Alex thought about kissing her. They were only centimeters apart and it would be _so easy_ to just close the distance. She was already sure Kara’s lips would taste like that cotton candy lip gloss she had been obsessed with lately.

Then the door opened. Kara vanished from her side at super speed, and Alex turned to see her mother in the doorway with arms full of takeout bags. Kara appeared in front of her, taking the bags eagerly from her hands, and Alex watched as she began sorting through the food.

“There’s my girl.” Eliza stepped up to the bed and smiled down at her daughter, brushing her fingers along her cheek. “How are you feeling, honey?”

“Hurts,” Alex admitted quietly, leaning into her mother’s touch. Eliza nodded, looking sympathetic. Maybe Kara was right and she wasn’t mad.

“You’re going to be in that cast for quite a while.”

Alex nodded, her eyes moving to Kara standing at the small counter space beside the sink with her back toward them. She was quiet for a moment, watching the way Kara’s muscles moved under her unusually form-fitting yellow sweater. She admired the sight for a few long moments before catching herself, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. She silently prayed her mother wouldn’t notice.

“Totally worth it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only intended to be a one-shot, but I was inspired by [a comment](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/224094007) and churned this out in one day. It turned out to be much fluffier than the last chapter, but I'm pretty happy with it overall. Let me know what you guys think!

“I’m sorry, ladies. I’m afraid visiting hours are over.”

Kara frowned, her eyes scanning over the nurse’s face from where she stood beside Alex’s bed. She didn’t _look_ terribly sorry. She looked professional at best, disinterested at worst as she went about changing Alex’s IV fluids. Her name was Tracy — she’d come in once already when Alex was still unconscious — and Kara would personally go with disinterested. She’d barely said hello and definitely hadn’t been comforting in any way.

“Isn’t someone allowed to stay with me?” Alex asked, grabbing Kara’s hand with her good hand and giving it a squeeze. Kara brought the hand carefully to her cheek, smiling at her sister adoringly.

“The chair does fold down into a cot,” Tracy replied, nodding toward the beige armchair Kara had been keeping warm since they’d moved Alex to this room. “You’re welcome to have one overnight guest. Will Mom be staying?” she asked, looking toward Eliza with raised eyebrows.

Kara deflated, pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s palm. Of course Eliza would want to stay. It made complete sense that Alex would want her mom to stay with her and that Eliza would want to be with her injured, hospitalized daughter. It was silly of her to get her hopes up and assume she’d be staying.

Eliza seemed to have noticed Kara’s disappointment and laid a reassuring hand on her foster daughter’s shoulder. “I doubt my back could take a night in that chair,” she chuckled. “Is it okay if Kara stays with you tonight, honey? I’ll come back first thing in the morning.”

“Yes,” Alex said without a moment’s hesitation. “That’s totally fine.” She gave Kara’s hand another squeeze, and Kara smiled widely. She would have just worried herself into a frenzy if she’d been sent home and they all knew it. She would much rather be here where she could see for herself Alex was okay and take care of her.

“Then it’s settled,” Eliza agreed.

“Well, I hope you’ll get to feeling better soon, Miss Danvers,” Tracy said to Alex, giving her the closest approximation of a genuine smile Kara had seen on her yet. “I’ll be going off shift in the next hour. Your next nurse will be Amanda, and she’ll come to check on you in the next couple of hours. Page us if you need anything, alright?”

“Sure,” Alex nodded. “Thanks.” Tracy nodded in return and slipped out the door.

“Alright, girls. Best behavior tonight, right?”

“Mom,” Alex sighed, rolling her eyes. “We’re not going to terrorize the hospital.”

“Alex, be nice,” Kara chastised, turning around to give Eliza a hug. “Goodnight, Eliza. I’ll take care of her, I promise.”

“I know you will. I packed a bag of your things.” Eliza pulled back and gave Kara a knowing look. Kara blushed, remembering now Eliza had brought her backpack in and set it aside when Kara had grabbed all the takeout. Packing a bag for Kara to spend the night here before the option had even been voiced was proof of how well Eliza had come to know her. Not as well as Alex but close.

“You’re the best,” she grinned. Eliza grinned back, patting her cheek affectionately.

Kara stepped back so Eliza could lean down and kiss Alex’s forehead. “Feel better and be nice to your sister,” she whispered. “You did the right thing today, sweetie. I love you.”

“Thanks, Mom. I love you too,” Alex mumbled, her cheeks turning pink. Kara knew she was pleased. Her mom was usually so hard on her and she took everything to heart, more than she’d ever admit. Being praised instead of criticized must have felt so good.

“Goodnight, girls. Sleep tight.” Eliza gave them one last smile before following in Tracy’s footsteps, pulling the door closed with a click behind her.

Kara waited until Eliza had gotten out of the main hallway before she leaned down and pressed a kiss of her own against Alex’s cheek.

“You look so adorable when you blush,” she teased softly. Alex’s cheeks immediately flushed darker red. “Awww,” she cooed, pecking her sister’s cheek again.

“That’s it,” Alex huffed. If she could cross both arms across her chest right now, Kara was sure she would be. “No cuddles for you.”

Kara gasped, affronted. “Not fair! Alex!” She pushed her bottom lip out into a very dramatic pout while Alex steadfastly avoided looking at her. Kara ran her fingers along her arm, goosebumps raising across Alex’s skin in her wake until the older girl looked at her. Kara watched her facade collapse at once.

“Fine. But seriously, no spooning. I can’t lay on my side right now,” Alex pointed out, glaring disdainfully at her still immobilized right arm.

“Deal,” Kara agreed solemnly. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Alex when she was already so badly injured. And on Kara’s behalf, too. She knew Alex said she didn’t regret it, and Eliza wasn’t upset with either one of them, but she couldn’t help feeling guilty. She could have easily put a stop to it all and spared Alex so much pain.

“What did Mom pack for you?” Alex prompted her, looking over at Kara’s stuffed backpack.

“Oh!” Kara turned to scoop it up, setting it carefully on the bed beside Alex’s legs. She pushed the set of clean clothes back and grinned when she pulled out her journal, tracing her finger over her name inscribed on the cover. She remembered the first journal Eliza had ever given her; she’d filled at least one a year if not more since the Danvers had taken her in.

Behind the journal, she came up with a hardcover novel and turned it to Alex. “Your favorite!”

Alex groaned. “I thought I told you to burn that piece of shit, Kara.”

“It’s not that bad!”

“It sucks,” Alex argued. “There are literally pages in there with just the name of a month written on it! Did nothing happen in any of those months? Not even a paragraph’s worth or something?”

“I didn’t say it was a great work of literature,” Kara replied mildly, an amused grin on her face. She knew very well Alex hated _New Moon_. Kara had no great love for the novel nor its predecessor, but it was popular right now and she liked to be up-to-date with the trends. What she loved most about it, though, was the vitriol Alex held for it and the intense, adorable rants she went on when she was particularly riled up.

“I’ll read it to you until you fall asleep,” she suggested.

“Ugh. Are you trying to kill me?” Alex grumped. “I already broke my hand for you.”

Kara’s bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep her expression neutral as she shoved the book back into her bag. But her chest felt heavy with guilt. She knew Alex didn’t really mean it that way. She knew Alex loved her and had defended her of her own volition, and she was just in pain right now. But to have this incident thrown back in her face like that so bitterly still stung and stirred up memories of when their relationship had been suffering. She didn’t like to think about that if she could help it.

Her poker face, unfortunately, was famously _awful_ , so it was really no surprise that Alex noticed quickly. She felt Alex’s good hand tugging at the sleeve of her sweater and reluctantly raised her head to see her sister looking contrite.

“Kara…” she said, brushing her thumb over Kara’s knuckles. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that as bad as it sounded.”

Kara nodded. “You have to stop doing that,” she said softly. “It’s okay. It’s always gonna be okay. But you have to try to be better. Please.”

“I will. I’ll be better,” Alex said earnestly. Kara smiled gently, hearing the sincerity in Alex’s words. “Can you please get up here and hold me now? You can read me your silly book.”

Kara beamed brightly and plucked _New Moon_ back out of her bag. She dropped the bag back on the floor and slid carefully up to sit beside Alex, kissing her head and wiggling her arm behind her back to hold her without jostling her bad arm. It would be a bit of a balancing act to do this and keep the book open, but it was worth it to be able to cuddle with her favorite person.

“Okay, so…” Kara pulled her knees up and settled the book against her thighs, flicking through the pages until she came to where she’d left off. “ _Love is irrational, I reminded myself. The more you loved someone, the less sense anything made…_ ”

**X**

The pain medicine put Alex to sleep after Kara had read just under two chapters. Kara had watched her for a few moments to be certain she was asleep before delicately slipping away to get ready for bed herself. Eliza had packed the sweats she’d left out that morning: Midvale High sweatpants and an oversized shirt of Alex’s with the entire periodic table printed on the front.

After detailing her very eventful day in her journal and stashing it back in her bag, she pondered the beige chair. She knew Tracy had mentioned it could fold out into a bed, and it looked passably comfortable. But when she turned and looked at Alex, she couldn’t imagine sleeping anywhere but beside her tonight. She may not be able to curl up against her back and hold her like she usually did, like she _desperately_ wanted to now, but she could be close so if Alex needed her, she wouldn’t have to look far.

When she settled quietly into the open strip of mattress beside Alex, the older girl stirred. “Hmm?” she hummed out, her head turning toward Kara but her eyes still firmly shut. She was still really asleep but semi-aware of another presence; this was typically what happened when Kara crawled into bed with her at home, too.

“It’s just me, Alex,” Kara whispered. She snuggled against Alex’s side, nuzzling into the soft skin of her neck, her hand resting against Alex’s belly, smiling as it rose and fell with every steady breath Alex took. “I’m right here. Go to sleep. I’ve got you.”

“Mmm. Love you.”

Kara smiled to herself and kissed her sister’s jaw. “I love you too.”

**X**

It was the middle of the night when the sound of a light flickering on woke Kara from her deep sleep. She squinted toward the source of the sound and saw a short woman with black hair and black glasses standing beside the bed, typing away on a portable computer on a cart with a small light attached. Kara herself had shifted during the night. Her head was pillowed on Alex’s chest, one arm wrapped possessively around Alex’s waist. Judging by the weight against her back, Alex’s good arm was around her in return, keeping them close.

“Hey,” she said quietly, and the woman looked up at her while she propped herself up on one arm. “Are you the nurse?”

“Amanda,” the woman said with a nod and a smile. “Sorry to wake you. I just need to check in with the patient. It’s time for her next dose of pain medication.”

There was silence for another moment or two while Amanda rustled through the cart to get the right meds together and pull out a new bag of fluids. Kara stroked Alex’s hip, kissing her sister’s chin while she slept. Alex was usually such a light sleeper, but these meds were really knocking her out.

“Sorry,” she spoke up again. “I just…really needed to be close to her.”

Amanda shook her head, reaching out to unhook the nearly empty bag of IV fluid. “You have no reason to be sorry. You two aren’t the first couple to do this, and I doubt you’ll be the last. I’m just glad everyone’s fully dressed,” she joked.

Kara grinned, biting back a chuckle to keep from waking Alex before it was time. “People really do that?”

“Oh yeah. I’ve seen many, many body parts I didn’t _need_ to see.” Amanda raised her eyebrows and smirked. Kara really liked her. She was pretty and funny and couldn’t have been long out of college. She was already a far cry nicer than Tracy had been and felt really genuine. “But it’s still one of the better bits of the job.”

“Gosh, I can only imagine.” As much as Kara felt like she wanted to help people someday, make a difference in the world, she didn’t think nursing would be her path. She just couldn’t stand being around sick and injured people constantly and knowing there was nothing she could do to help. She didn’t have the stomach for it.

“How long have the two of you been together?” Amanda asked curiously.

Kara’s heart fluttered in her chest. _Together._ Amanda thought she and Alex were together. Like a couple together. And why wouldn’t she? They were sleeping in the same bed, curled into each other as much as possible. It made complete sense. Kara knew she should correct her, assert that Alex was her foster sister and nothing more, but that wasn’t really true, was it? Alex was so much more than just her foster sister and always had been.

“We’re not. But she’s my everything,” she admitted softly. “I hope she sees that.”

Amanda smiled in this knowing way, making Kara blush. She knew it was completely impossible for Amanda to truly know and understand, but she had this way about her that made Kara feel like she got it anyway.

“Miss Danvers?” Amanda pressed a gentle hand against Alex’s shoulder and she stirred in her sleep, arm tightening around Kara’s back as she slowly blinked into awareness. “I’m sorry to bother you, sweetie. I’m Amanda, I’m your nurse tonight. Can you tell me where you are?”

“Midvale General,” Alex answered groggily.

“And what’s your full name?”

“Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers,” Alex sighed, wrinkling her nose. Kara chuckled, nose pressing into her cheek; Alex hated her long, old-fashioned full name.

“And date of birth?”

“September 19th, 1989,” Alex murmured.

“Alright, sweetie, that’s great. I’m going to give you a little more pain medicine through your IV and you can go back to sleep. You feel free to page me if you need anything, alright?”

Alex nodded, and Kara gave her hip a gentle squeeze, a silent assurance everything was okay. She felt Alex’s muscles relax and breathing even out as she faded back to sleep. Kara mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Amanda who nodded again as she rolled her cart quietly out the door, leaving the room in darkness.


End file.
